Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) have become increasingly popular. UAVs of all shapes and sizes are constructed for a myriad function. Among the many popular functions of UAVs is aerial photography. However, taking pictures from a UAV can pose many problems, such as blur due to vibrations generated during operation of the UAV.
Traditionally, aerial photography systems use vibration dampening hardware in an attempt to lessen the blur caused by vibrations. However, the vibration dampening hardware can be heavy and cumbersome, thereby affecting flight characteristics of the UAV, such as decreasing payload available, increasing drag and decreasing range. These types of dampening hardware may be especially ill suited for use on small UAVs or micro UAVs that have little or no capacity for payload.